The New Guy
by ZayneRegins
Summary: New guy in town and it seems Jolene has a little crush but wont admit it.. Will she admit it later or not?
1. The New Guy Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **I am back with a neew story! :D**

 **This one is with my OCs some new some old.**

 **Today is about the new OC. He is a real eye catcher jk. xD**

 **His a really laid back kind of guy.**

 **Just dont piss him off..**

 **Anyway...Let's get it!**

"Come on Jolene. We have to get this shit done..i cant be around this shit."

I rolled my eyes at JaeJin's behavior. He is my older step brother. My mom, the Principal of Ruby High is dating his father.

I sighed rubbing my temples hearing him whine as the teacher walked in.

"Alright guys the principal is coming so I want y'all to be quiet and listen." After that the door opens and everyone straightened up and went silent.

"Good morning students, today we have a new student I want everyone of you to treat him nicely. That means you Clyde.." She glared at him as she moved aside gesturing the guy in.

The guy was tall and had broad shoulders...his hair was white with red dye on the tips it was also messy and ruffled. He had very unusal dark red eyes and a strong jawline.

He looked around the room then he looked at me. His stare was intense yet sensual. I blushed a bit looking away.

"Hey guys..names Zayne. I recently moved here and hope I can jist fit right in." Everyone stared in awe at the guy.

Jaejin was the first up of course..

"Woah dude...are those your real eyes or contacts?"

The guy looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"yeah these are my real eyes..why never seen red wyes before?" His whole demenor gives me chills...His voice was relaxing and soothing..

After everyone asked him questions he went to take a seat just across from me. I pretend I didnt notice but felt my cheeks burn.

My mother left as everyone went back to what they were doing. The girls cooed and drooled over the new guy like in those cliche movies.

My friend nudged me as she whispered in my ear.

"Gurl..you ahould talk to him he seems interested in you."

"Yeah right my mom probably set him up to try to talk to me."

"Is that what you think?" A deep voice said near my ear I tensed as I leaned looking to my left. He was looking at me with his eyebrows raised and his eyes were looking at me questionably.

I blushed as i cleared my throat.

"Well seems that way when you stared at me.." I said trying not to squeak. He smirked still staring at me like he was trying to put me in a trance..

He leaned on his hand still smirking. I just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

 _'You wanted to kiss that smirk off his fac-'_

I mentally slapped myself because of my thoughts. My friend Tabi interrupted our stare off as she caught his attention.

"Excuse me for disturbing the stare off but you two are just maybe like i dunno...two inches away from kissin' each otha?" She said we looked and I leaned back as he did I blushed as he smirked rubbing the back of his neck.

How embarissing...i narrowed my eyes at him as i turned facing forward.

How can I nearly kiss the guy!?

The bell ringed and everyone filed out to the next class. Jae walked up to the new guy putting his arm over his shoulder.

Sad thing was he was maybe a inch or two taller than JaeJin.

"So man want me to show you around? Im JaeJin by the way."

"Nice to meet you man and I don't mind. Then again the principal warned me about you, but she doesn't know I tend to skip sooo..after you Jae lead the way." I gasped as the two walked out.

I rushed gettting my stuff and going after them I grabbed both of them.

They turned looking at me.

"Hi yeah but um...You two won't be skipping because there is security cams everywhere!" I said with a huff they looked at me unamuzed.

The new guy stared at me then walked to me putting an arm around my shoulder my face burned.

"She's right Jae...who are we to skip? When we can have fun?" He said Jae was confused then it clicked as he nodded.

"That is true sorry about that Jolene we will had back now. Hey you think you can show the new guy where he needs to go?" Jae said as I narrow my eyes at him then looked up to him.

He smirked as I scoffed moving his arm.

What is it with him and that smirk..If I see it again I will slap it off of him...

 _'You sure you want to?'_ I groaned as I stormed away from him.

"Come on..i don't have all day.." I mumbled as I heard him chuckle.

This is gonna be a long day...

 **Hey guys sooo..what do you think let me know in the comments!**

 **I will continue on with it and Also I wanna know how you guys think of him.**

 **Also I want you to see if you can picture him in your minds. Zayne may sound like a bad boy deep down he ia a good guy.**

 **For now this is only the beginning!**

 **Till next time!**


	2. The New Guy Chapter 2

**Another part here you go!!**

 **Disclaimer: If you think I misspelled any words. I didn't. I did that on purpose.**

 **Also I will be on a Family Vaca so probably wont be posting much but i will try to!**

 **Now on to the story!!**

I grumbled quietly as i felt him behind me. I feel he had a smirk on his face still.

I was still fighting with myself till i was pulled back by strong arms. I turned getting ready to scowl when he put a finger to my lips pointing ahead.

I seen my supposed 'boyfriend' kissing Amber outside of class. I felt my heart break into pieces.

I hung my head and tapped his arms to let me go. He did thats when I took off running towards them tackling her down.

I started hitting her and slapping her face people cane out of the rooms as the new guy grabbed me picking me up with one arm.

"LET ME GO!!! LET ME AT HER!!!" I screamed as he took us away from them. My mom came out and stood between us.

"What the hell is going on out here!?!" She yelled making everyone go silent. She turned to me eyes narrowed as I tried catching my breath face stained with tears.

She then turned to them as Amber had a busted lip and few scratches.

My mom pointed to Zayne and I then Colin and Amber. We followed her to her office the boys stood between us so we wont attack each other.

My blood boiled so bad that I could only see red. Zayne whispered in my ear but I almost didn't heard him.

"Jolene relax alright..take it easy..the more you get mad the more you can't control yourself." He said as he held my arms. I felt my mom stare at us as I stared at him.

His face showed no emotion as he spoke to me. His eyes were some how calming me down as I nodded.

 **Principal's Office...**

We sat infront of her desk while the guys stood behind us. My mom had her arms folded. She looked pissed.

"Tell me one good reason why the two of you were fighting...no bs either!" I sighed as I told her what happened yet I felt myself getting angry again as I felt a hand on my shoulder squeezing.

Mom seen that as she looked over to them, Colin especially..She looked mad as a bull.

Colin swallowed as he looked down anywhere to avoid her gaze.

"If my daughter..is hurt I would punish those who do, but that would be unfair..so..How about you explain why you didn't tell her face to face!?!" She yelled making him wince.

I was a bit mad she didnt punish him but she was right..

He couldnt explain it so she waved him off. She turned to Zayne narrowing her eyes. He stared her in the face emotionless.

"Why were you invovled Mr. Regins?" She said.

"I was showing him around mom he only stopped me from doing anymore damage.." I blurted out She held her hand up not looking at me waiting for his answer.

"She's right Ms. Guttierrez..She was only showing me to my other classes till we stumbled upon them. I held her back but she slipped from

my grip and ran towards them she was gonna comfront them but that's when the fight broke out...it all happened so fast."

She looked at him to see if he was lying. The others looked at him with disbelief. They tried to talk back but my mom just hushed us.

"Whoever did what I don't care..what i am gonna do is give all of you detention..for now. I hope this wont continue." We all were in shock as our mouths hung open. She didnt want to hear it.

We got up and left before I could leave she called me back as I felt my soul leave my body..

"I am very disappointed in you young lady...don't let your heart be tortured!! Next time I catch you fighting mija..you better believe your in deep trouble." I swallowed as I mumbled a 'Yes ma'am' walking out closing her door.

 **Outside the office..**

Zayne was leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed and head leaning against the wall.

He looked handsome like that...

Handsome!?

I shook my head then cleared my throat getting his attention. He looked over to me with a lazy eye as he got off the wall with a half smile.

"I tried to keep you out of trouble...sorry." I waved him off about it. People always talked to me about how I get "special treatment" When i really don't.

"Don't. I deserved this..but..I didn't mean for you to get in trouble it's your first day.." He chcuckled shrugging.

"Not my first rodeo with something like this. But I didn't know you were the principal's daughter..woof." I scoffed as I run a hand through my hair I looked at my watch seeing it was nearly time for lunch.

"Wanna head to lunch? least try to finish showing you around." He smiled...like an actual smile..

My heaheart fluttered..

"Sure..kinda got hungry anyway what's on the menu madam?" I rolled my eyes trying to hold a smile back..

"Well let's go find out instead. Also don't tell anyone else what happened."

He raised an eyebrow at me like I'm crazy or something.

"I'm sure they saw and wanna know what happened after." He said I groaned as I covered my face cheeks flustered.

I pulled his arm walking to the cafeteria as the bell ringed we were ahead when I heard my name being called.

I knew it was Tabi calling me as I tried to not look back. I still held onto Zayne as we entered the cafeteria. I let him see the menu as he grimaced at the food.

"Tuna salad? Tofu sticks? Is there anything that isnt so healthy? All I see is vegan food.." I giggled a little as I told him no as I showed him some sandwichs he nodded his head in approvement as I gor my salad.

He got him a sub sandwich and some chips as he waited for me by the door.

"Is it cool I sit with you if not Ill go sit with Jae and the others." I told him it was fine because we all sit together anyway.

He smirked as he sat down first I sat across from him. We started eating and talking till the others piled in as they were full of questions.

JaeJin of course was first..

"Yo Zayne! What the hell happened after I left. I thought it was all good till I heard shit went down."

"You kinda answered yourself babe." His girlfriend Sherron said as she ate a few chips. Everyone laughed.

"Well she was showing me the way but it didn't go well as planned.." He looked at me for permisson to speak I nodded.

"...We saw I guess her bf? And some blond bimbo making out outside of a classroom." They gasped as they looked to me Tabi looked at me.

"You saw Colin? Oooooh!! Im gunna kill that bastard!!" She said getting angry I waved it off telling her not to.

"Its not worth it." She glared at me then huffed.

"So what did the principal say?" Sherron asked I sighed as I looked down.

"We all got detention...Even though Zayne didn't do anything...it was my fault.." They looked between us in shocked.

"Hey! Don't say that I did what _I_ wanted to do. So don't blame yourself for nothing." Zayne said making me look up at him, feels like Im being scowlded.

We ate and changed the subject. Jae. said something about science was fun because they made fireworks and popped them off outside in the field.

My mind drifted as I took a few peeks at Zayne. What he said made my heart skip a beat. After peeking about three times he caught me looking on the third giving me a side glance.

I blushed some looking away I felt him smirked as he looked back to the others.

Tabi had a smirk on her face looking at me making gestures between me and Zayne making her hands kiss as I narrowed my eyes scowlding at her mentally.

She snickered as she took a sip of her drink. I remembered she has a crush on Jaocb as an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Jacob, I think Tabi might need another drink can you get her one?" Jacob looked at me then Tabi as she started coughing a bit. He nodded and got up to get her a drink.

I smirked as she had a scowl on her face. I ate some of my salad satisfied. After lunch we all went to the chill in the quad.

Zayne held me back as he lead us away from the group. I was confused at first but he stopped and turned to me.

He red eyes glowed under the light as he looked at me.

"Zayne..what is it?"

 **Cliffhannnggeerrr!!!**

 **Muahahahahas!!**

 **I will leave it here till i can work on the next part.** **I still don't know if I should continue this story or not let me know in the review!**

 **Pwease Q~Q..?**

 **till next time!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
